When Two Evils Meet
by Yamino Kohana
Summary: WHen Miroku meets Todd- the perverted 'Prince Theodore', mainly the American Miroku. YYH and SM included! Beware me fangirls! I will HURT you!


When Two Evils Meet  
A general anime fan fiction by Kohana  
  
It had been a long day for the Inu gang. They were in Kagome's time, on vacation to none other than....America. To be annoyingly specific, North Carolina. Well little did they know, that in a small town (is pegged by thrown shoe from InuYasha INUYASHA! SIT! You hear a crash I KNOW I LIVE IN A CITY KNUCKLEHEAD! Wait I didn't know you wore shoes....?) on the coast, a 17 year old youkai....a youkai named....Todd? (Okay, so we like to call him Miroku here....) Anyways, they were touring downtown when they saw COUGH Todd COUGH walking along. He was eyeing Kagome and Sango....Or was he? No...His eyes lay upon the mischievous Miroku. He saw Miroku doing....What Todds/Mirokus do best- hitting on girls. He smirked and walked up to the crew, now eyeing Kagome as we suspected earlier- oh wait he was looking the WHOLE TIME....Never mind my comment.  
  
"Hi..." Todd said, tripping over a rock (PURPOSELY!). While on the ground, he took the opportunity to stare up her skirt. He had done this when he was meant to be the unconscious Prince Theodore in the Little Mermaid rehearsals.... His eyes were...Wide open. 00  
  
THWACK You hear Todd's head slamming into the pavement as InuYasha shoves his foot on his head and crams his face in.  
  
Kagome kneeled down and poked at him with a stick after InuYasha had lifted his foot. His twitching body....twitched violently. That really is the only way to put it.  
  
Miroku looks at him in amazement. He met his match! Or perhaps...Was this young boy greater than the...uh...Sarcasm GREAT End Sarcasm Miroku? Probably not, he thought. Or could he be? Only one way to find out...  
  
"Hey! Check out the hot chick in the pink!" Miroku pointed frantically to a girl in pink. (Oh no! That's my friend he's pointing at! MUST....CRUSH.....YOU PICKED THE WRONG DAY TO MESS WITH THE ALMIGHTY KOHANA!)) Unfortunately for him, she was walking with none other than ME, the great Kohana. And my boyfriend Kurama (DON'T KILL ME FANGIRLS! I AM UNLIKE YOU AND I ACTUALLY LIKE HIM FOR MORE THAN HIS LOOKS! AND I DON'T GLOMP SO HE LIKES ME BES- is hit in the head with pianos and various objects from a mob of angry fan girls InuYasha! Attack the wenches! Inu: No. Me: INUYASHA! SIT! Crash NOW GO AFTER THEM!), and of course her boyfriend Mike. You know what Kurama looks like....The other girl, Cristina, has brown hair to her shoulders, deep big chestnut eyes, is about 5' 4", and is wearing a pink tube top and jeans. I have brown hair to my shoulders with one blonde streak, hazel eyes, and I'm wearing a black tube top, pink jean, a pink sweater vest halfway zipped and black pump sandals. Mike is well a regulation hottie, 6' 1", short brown hair and eyes, impressive muscles, funny, sweet, kind and all together a good guy. Did I mention the rest of the YYH gang and...The sailor scouts? Who on Earth invited them? Oh well.  
  
So as you can guess....SMACK!  
  
I begin to laugh hysterically as Miroku hops around in pain, clinging onto his cheek, which is at this point red and swollen. Todd has gone unnoticed, but he has jumped up and is staring at Cristina at the moment when.....SMACK 2!  
  
A gasp arose from Sailor Moon. "That was bad! In the name of the moon I wi- Shoves sock in her mouth Mufummmumble!"  
  
"You two come within five feet of us again and I'll knock all of your teeth out," I say coldly to Miroku and Todd, stepping over their....twitching bodies again.  
  
"Why don't the rest of you come for dinner or something?" suggests Cristina.  
  
Now realizing she just knocked out Miroku, Kohana is pleased with herself as Yusuke gives her a high five. Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei can't help but burst out in laughter along with Yusuke at Kohana's....Accomplishment.  
  
So after they lost the Sailor Moon gang (YAY!) they entered Kohana's beachside mansion! (I know I don't REALLY have one but hey...This is MY fan fiction, remember?) She shares it with Kurama since her family is dead! NO THEY DON'T SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM! Perverts.  
  
So they sit down, only to find Todd and Miroku staring at me, Cristina, Kagome and Sango. So we kicked them out, because Kurama and Mike are overprotective. Little did we know we just unleashed the worst evil imaginable onto the world.  
  
"So...Want to go...Uh...What's your name?" asks Miroku in his usual retarded manner.  
  
"I'm Todd. You're Miroku, right?" replies Todd in his equally perverted and twisted way.  
  
"Wanna go to the clubs and....I don't know...Hit on girls?" inquires Miroku in a professional manner.... (InuYasha! Attack!)  
  
Well, considering how dumb they both are, they agree and head to the clubs, harassing girl after girl and being smacked around endlessly. Unfortunately, on this night, the others decided to go to the same club. Well, with the exception of Kurama and me of course. I fell asleep after dinner and since Kurama is overprotective of me.... Blah.  
  
So the others go out, in pairs. Kagome with InuYasha of course...Mike and Cristina, Hiei was talking to Botan; Kuwabara was with Yukina and Yusuke with Keiko. Did I get everyone? Well if I didn't you should know the match-ups. Shippo was on Sango's shoulders. Kilala fell asleep on my beautiful couch (wah!).  
  
So let's skip my violent allergic reaction to Kilala (I'm allergic).  
  
So at the club they run into the gang. Of course, they see them hitting on the girls there. Naturally, Cristina SMACKED them both in my absence because she knows what I would have done.  
  
So they all start dancing with who it was they came with....Besides a few. Botan danced with random strangers, Sango sat in the bar and sulked because Miroku wasn't hitting on her, Shippo wasn't allowed in, Hiei left of boredom, and well I never went. So yutta yutta yutta blah blah blah. This is when my friend Lauren pops in....Muhahahahaha!  
  
Lauren walks in....And she won't tolerate being hit upon...Which is BAD NEWS for Miroku and Todd. So they start their bombardment of cheesy pick- up lines; "Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" and my favorite, "Will you bear my child?" a classic.  
  
Needless to say...Okay well you don't know Lauren as well as I do. So anyway. She took out a machine gun. She...blasted their asses to Pakistan, to be blunt....  
  
Well I'm out of ideas everyone. Tune in next time for the sequel: Here in the Night, a story about us and our boyfriends. I'm on a roll this week! See you next time!  
  
Touching music plays as credits are rolled and you see a sunset...And silhouettes of Miroku and Todd being smacked around by the boys and Sango.... 


End file.
